This invention relates to a new apparatus and method for storing and retrieving soft contact lenses.
Conventionally, soft contact lenses are stored in vials in a storage solution. The soft contact lens migrates to the bottom of the vial and when removed, a tweezer-like tool is often employed. This tool is frequently contaminated, because it is allowed to lay on open surfaces exposed to air and is rarely washed or sterilized. Further, removal of the soft contact lens with the tweezer-type tool is often difficult, which may result in damage to the soft lens.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved storage package for storing soft contact lenses, while facilitating their removal from the stored container.
Yet another object of this invention is to enhance the sterility of the process of removing soft contact lenses from their stored containers.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a storage container which is adapted to be used for contact lenses of varying sizes.
Still another object of this invention is to provide such a storage container which easily enhances the ability to remove the stored lens from the container without damage to the lens.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a storage container in which the construction is designed to ensure that the soft contact lens descends to be seated in the seating surface in the cap, when the stored vial is turned upside down.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent from the following description.